<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>男大学生期末日常 by xlszdszdszd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829917">男大学生期末日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlszdszdszd/pseuds/xlszdszdszd'>xlszdszdszd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All霖 - Fandom, 霖轩</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlszdszdszd/pseuds/xlszdszdszd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>男大学生期末日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寝室3</p><p>全部考试结束的第二天，<br/>
304的仔走的只剩下了一只怀疑人生的贺峻霖。</p><p>他想不明白。</p><p>他也不想明白。</p><p>三天前大家还是为了毕业证努力奋斗的优秀当代大学生，还是模范好室友，怎么短短的三天就变成了这样。</p><p>贺峻霖觉得自己已经不干净了<br/>
觉得自己脏的像那种低级发廊里的洗头妹。</p><p>他已经一天没吃东西了，除了被迫咽下去的一点点核糖核酸，什么都没有再吃。</p><p>他就那么在床上躺着，厚重的床帘隔绝了室友们收拾行李道别回家的各种声音，他不想听到关于那个人的任何一点点动静。</p><p>寝室里安静的让人觉得难受。<br/>
贺峻霖稍微活动了一下腰，床板嘎吱嘎吱的晃动让他想起来某天夜里的数学题，伴随着数学题一起挤脑子里的回忆是他从来都没感受过的，被别人侍弄的快感。<br/>
那种跟自己左右手不一样的触感，<br/>
那种被陌生力度和手法对待的…………</p><p>我他妈在想什么。<br/>
心理和身体上的疲惫让他连丢个什么物件发泄的力气都没有。</p><p>不过是兄弟之间互相解决生理需要而已，<br/>
没什么大不了的，贺峻霖你要振作。</p><p>对的，要振作。<br/>
要起床去洗个澡，要吃饭，要回家。</p><p>贺峻霖摸到一件宽大的T恤，随便一套，连内裤都没穿，手脚发虚的沿着梯子下床。<br/>
四阶的梯子被他踩空了一阶，<br/>
第一阶就踩空了。</p><p>贺峻霖认命的闭上眼准备迎接地面的冲击。</p><p>“哐当”</p><p>寝室门剧烈的开合，本该已经回家了的室友宋亚轩突然出现在寝室里，好巧不巧的接住了踩空楼梯的贺峻霖。</p><p>怎么说呢。<br/>
很诡异。<br/>
宋亚轩比贺峻霖高一点点，高一点的男孩子单手揽住对方的腰，屈膝用大腿垫在贺峻霖屁股下面不让他掉下去，另一只手里还拎着冒着热气的炸花枝丸。</p><p>贺峻霖不知道是该先谢谢这位突然出现的室友的救命之恩，还是还质问为什么这个人突然回来了，张了张嘴没说出什么来。</p><p>“你这是……放飞自我？”<br/>
宋亚轩把人放下来，挑着眉头饶有趣味的上下打量衣不蔽体的贺峻霖，眼神在他衣服下摆处停留许久。</p><p>“没有没有！！！我以为你们都回家了……这不是……想去洗澡嘛就没……”<br/>
接受到了目光攻击，贺峻霖不自主的拉紧了衣角，顶着红透了的脸冲进了浴室。<br/>
“唉呀我先去洗澡啦有事儿一会儿说。”</p><p>热水有的时候可以冲走所有的烦恼。<br/>
站在花洒下面冲了不知道多久的贺峻霖若有所思。他听到外面有人打开了空调，听到了窸窸窣窣脱换衣服的声音，听到了椅子挪动和油炸食品被嚼碎的声音。</p><p>宋亚轩是这个寝室里最特殊的一个人。<br/>
贺峻霖记得，刚刚开学的时候，这个人就直白的说过他特殊的爱好和性取向，就像介绍他来自哪里一样自然大方，根本不在意别人会有什么看法。<br/>
贺峻霖当时是没有太多想法的，成都嘛这样的事情见怪不怪，人跟人本来就是不同的，尊重别人就好啦。</p><p>经过半年的相处，除了宋亚轩会经常夜不归宿，其他的没什么不同，对人温和客气，喜欢干净，会经常给室友们带零食，也会教给要出去撩妹的人如何穿搭。是个除了性取向以外没什么可挑剔的人。</p><p>贺峻霖想着，摁了一坨沐浴露开始往身上抹。<br/>
不对！这个不是他的沐浴露。紫色的乳液状物散发着某个人身上特有的香味儿，贺峻霖被呛的皱起了眉头。<br/>
这是宋亚轩的沐浴露。热烈的香氛沐浴露的味道在水汽蒸腾中让贺峻霖觉得格外暧昧。<br/>
他仿佛看到了沐浴露的主人平时使用它的时候的样子，细挑的人慢慢的把泡沫涂抹过手腕，涂抹过肩膀锁骨，涂抹过精瘦细嫩的腰际，涂抹过大腿小腿直至脚踝</p><p>宋亚轩的脚踝一定很好看。</p><p>贺峻霖被自己念头吓了一跳，猛地开大了水流试图冲干净不属于自己身上的味道。<br/>
旖旎的想法还没完全消散，紧密的水柱有节奏的敲在身体的每处，有什么东西趁机悄然勃发。</p><p>不知道是谁教给贺峻霖的，<br/>
在花洒下自慰能获得更多的快乐。<br/>
所以他一直很享受就着温热的水安慰自己的感觉。可以隐藏声音，也能得到更好释放。不小心用了别人的沐浴露让他觉得刺激又难为情，对人体的幻想加剧了反应程度，哪怕对方是个男人。</p><p>最近这是怎么了。</p><p>贺峻霖叹了口气，一只手摁在墙上，水流从他的背上划过去，另一只手握住了半挺半立的小兄弟，动作缓慢的上下撸动了起来。</p><p>就当……就当是把之前别人碰过的痕迹全部洗干净的仪式好了。</p><p>背上的水顺着股沟流到阴囊上，刺激着他获得快感的神经。摁在墙上的手指时曲时展，贺峻霖把腰压低，试图让更多的温水流到不可言说的地方来。</p><p>想要尽快达到顶峰的贺峻霖短促的呼吸着，完全完全没有注意到浴室的门已经被人拉开，有人站在水幕外面盯着他看了很久。</p><p>“ummm”<br/>
量变和质变的差别只有那么一点点，贺峻霖努力的积累着量变，可能是最近释放的比较勤，最想得到的感觉迟迟不来。</p><p>贺峻霖喘了口气，直起腰来准备两只手一起来。<br/>
毕竟是一天没有吃饭，再加上密闭浴室里热气和香气的蒸腾实在很催人头晕，抬手的一下差点让他摔下去。</p><p>贺峻霖闭着眼睛，转身背靠着墙，让水从胸前直接往小兄弟上流，顺着这种感觉，两只手一起工作起来。</p><p>不行。还是………………</p><p>几分钟过去，贺峻霖微微张嘴喘息着，小雨伞在淋浴里撑着，水珠打到上面溅起来小小的水花。<br/>
贺峻霖心想，要是有人能帮他一下…………</p><p>“叩叩”</p><p>贺峻霖被敲击玻璃的声音惊了一跳，<br/>
水汽模糊了的浴室隔水玻璃外面，宋亚轩的脸藏在水雾里，看不出表情</p><p>“你门没锁。”<br/>
宋亚轩慢慢的拉开玻璃门，平衡内外温度的凉气窜入浴室，雾蒙蒙的水汽也向外飘去。<br/>
贺峻霖像个艺术品，一览无余的收进宋亚轩眼中。<br/>
水汽缭绕里浑身上下都粉扑扑的，诱人极了。</p><p>狭小的浴室里突然挤开两个人，<br/>
贺峻霖被不速之客吓的脸都白了，小伞也逐渐收起，贺峻霖咬了咬牙，张嘴就骂</p><p>“你有毛病吧？？给老子滚出切？？！！！”</p><p>没等他骂完，宋亚轩已经半跪在水幕里，扶着半硬不硬的小贺峻霖送进了自己嘴里。</p><p>贺峻霖惊的连忙抬脚去踹<br/>
被人用手挡了摁住，舌尖灵活的转动，有规律的吮吸让他连膝盖都软了，整个人往下一滑。</p><p>跟之前舍友的乱舔一气不同，<br/>
宋亚轩作为欢场老手，把贺峻霖这个纯情小处男控的死死的。</p><p>没有关上的水打湿了宋亚轩身上的白衬衫，湿漉漉的衣服紧紧贴在身上，贺峻霖靠宋亚轩一只手托着才没跪下去。</p><p>“你身上的味道真好闻。”</p><p>宋亚轩整个人埋在贺峻霖胯底下，稍微湿润的头发随着他的吞吐有一搭没一搭的蹭着贺峻霖的小腹，撩拨起更多的火焰来。</p><p>浴室的瓷砖墙有些凉。贺峻霖紧紧的贴在墙面上，手不自主的扶住宋亚轩的脑袋，也不知道是想把他推开还是按向自己的下身让他含的更深。宋亚轩轻轻笑了一声，本来是架住贺峻霖不让他往下滑的手偷偷的变成抚摸，从侧腰到臀部，再从臀部向上，挤进墙壁和背部的缝隙里揉向肩头。</p><p>手里偷着，嘴里也没闲着。宋亚轩熟练的控制着牙齿避免磕疼他，喉咙深处有节奏的传来一阵一阵致命的吸引力，引诱着贺峻霖缴枪在他嘴里。他的舌头灵巧，舌面平滑而温热，伴随着吞吐一圈一圈的在阴茎周围舔舐着，时不时向上卷起挑逗敏感的伞端和铃口，温柔又激烈的逼迫小贺峻霖分泌更多的腥甜液体。</p><p>贺峻霖从来没被人含吸过自己的男性特征，上一次也只是被胡乱舔吻了几下，没有被人这么郑重这么认真的口交过。被宋亚轩这么一吮吸，快感从脚趾直直的窜向头顶，几近失了理智，手指尖忍不住暗暗发力，连脚趾都因为这陌生而刺激的快感蜷曲在一起。</p><p>“够了……够了宋亚轩！松口！！”</p><p>宋亚轩应声松口，抬头好整以暇的看向贺峻霖。从嘴里弹出来的小贺峻霖圆滚滚的撑着，不知道是唾液还是什么体液的液体断断续续的连接起嘴唇和性器顶端，花洒窸窸窣窣的将水均匀的潵在两个人身上，一站一跪一个一丝不挂一个衣冠楚楚，雾气腾腾里整个场景显得淫乱而不真实。<br/>
小贺峻霖突然失去了温软口腔的包裹，虽然理智重新回归，但有一种欲求不满的感觉填补进全身每一个毛孔。贺峻霖松开抓着别人头发的手，小口喘息着，就手一推，想脱离这种无形的钳制。</p><p>怎么会被推开呢？<br/>
宋亚轩往下沉了沉肩膀，贺峻霖推空整个人向前一扑，被淋浴冲干净的小贺峻霖被人顺势深深的一口整根含住。<br/>
像被电流击中一样，贺峻霖整个人都颤抖了，这是何等的快感啊。贺峻霖说大不大说小不小，可宋亚轩也不是个娇小的男孩子，贺峻霖的尺寸刚好是他能完全掌控又不至于伤到自己的那种。<br/>
宋亚轩调整了一下入口的角度，换了只手将贺峻霖重新固定到墙上，连续不停的几次吞吐，故意似的用舌尖挑起伞端，对准铃口深深地一吸。<br/>
一股奇异的快感从那里直直的连通到大脑皮层，像什么突然爆炸了一样，贺峻霖紧提着的一口气松了个了了，脑袋里，眼前都变得一片空白。</p><p>他射了。</p><p>宋亚轩扶住他的手微微用力，不让他滑落或者是摔倒。贺峻霖微微的挺起腰来，仰着头从眼角缝隙里看到宋亚轩丝毫没有嫌弃的表情，甚至在小贺峻霖脱出口腔后，宋亚轩抬眼用带着挑衅的眼神大方的跟他对视，微微昂头让贺峻霖看着自己喉结上下滚动。</p><p>贺峻霖缓缓的从射完精的脱力状态恢复过来，像从轻飘飘的云朵里踩实到地面上。墙壁传过来的冰凉让他一个激灵，睁眼对上还保持着抬头看他的宋亚轩的目光。宋亚轩好像把只属于他的那些东西尽数咽了下去，因此唇边还残留着一些羞死人的白浊。注意到贺峻霖的目光，宋亚轩斜斜的挑起一个意味深长的笑，缓慢而明显的舔了舔嘴角。<br/>
像是在示威，又像是在挑逗猎物。</p><p>淋浴戛然而止，应该是水卡里最后几角钱被消耗光了。</p><p>湿漉漉的宋亚轩甩了甩头发站起来，紧贴着贺峻霖站定，两个人的身体只隔着一层同样湿漉漉的衬衫布料。<br/>
贺峻霖感觉有什么异样的感觉从小腹窜起，同时一根硬而修长的手指抵到了自己只会用来排泄的小口上。</p><p>保持着这个姿势，贺峻霖除了感受到巨大危险以外还有一些莫名其妙的失落。<br/>
因为他感觉到，对方抵在他腰际的下体是软趴趴的，完全没有因为刚刚的淫乱有所动容。</p><p>宋亚轩轻轻凑到他耳边，<br/>
用含糊不清的声音说</p><p>“帮我追刘耀文。追到了，就放过你。”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>